The Newlyweds
by lavender.ferryboats
Summary: Being surgeons in an important metropolitan hospital makes taking vacations difficult. The newlyweds couldn't quite have a proper honeymoon, but they are trying their damn hardest to do so while working. Definitely AU.


**A little oneshot of what I imagine to be a more idealistic version of their newlywed life, so the drama in the finale will unfortunately have to be excluded here. Hope you enjoy!**

"Come here, Mere." Derek's cooing was sweet enough to sooth a frightened animal. "I promise my hands will stay right here."

He gently tapped the door he was standing against. The couple was in their bedroom getting ready to go to work, or at least Meredith was. Derek was standing against the closed door of their bedroom, already dressed and tracking Meredith's every slight move with those lethal, cerulean blue eyes like a predator tracking the innocent prey he cornered.

"We don't have time today." Meredith said, fidgeting with the jean she had just put on. She was just about to thread her arms through a button down when Derek tore it off her and was now holding the garment hostage.

"Come here and I'll give you your shirt back." Derek bargained with her, his voice still sweet and mallow.

Meredith glared at him before rolling her eyes and headed for the closet. But Derek was a step ahead of her and managed to slide himself in front of the closet and blocked the door. "You don't want to wear dirty laundry do you?"

"Derek, shirt." Meredith groaned, and reached out an open palm.

Smirking, Derek leaned down and licked her hand from fingertip to wrist. "Eww!" She jerked her hand away, wiping off the saliva on her jeans.

"You asked for it." He laughed evilly.

"Derek, seriously, we're going to be late for work." Meredith tried again.

"And we're going to be even later if you don't cooperate."

"Cooperate?" Meredith hissed out the word like it was venom.

"Yes, you give me a kiss in exchange for your shirt, and I promise I'll be a good boy and keep my hands to myself."

"I believe that like I believe you're a sex god." Meredith spat out the words.

"Tsk, tsk..." Derek shook his head slowly. "Insulting my sexual prowess is not going to get you anywhere, Mere."

"Derek." She growled, leaning her face forward.

"Meredith." He mimicked.

Their faces were merely inches apart, and Meredith's eyes were already fluttering, her head tilted to one side. "Good girl," He whispered, "now kiss me."

As always, being in such close proximity with Derek always seems to cloud her senses. The warmth breath hitting her mouth was also warming up her cheeks. Like an obedient little lamb, she leaned in, knobby-kneed and touched her pink, pillowy lips to his.

The loud moans that came from both of them upon the kiss spurred her on, turning an otherwise innocent, school-girl kiss into something much more primal and domineering. Her tongue forced its way in right away and tugged on his desperately, eliciting moans and growls from Derek. Her hands had shot into his perfectly gelled hair, tugging and pulling at the ends with abandon.

She was on her tip toes then and succeeded in knocking his head back into the door with an audible thud that made Derek slam his hand hard against the door, frustrated with his no-touch policy.

Too absorbed in the heat of the moment, Meredith smirked to herself and broke the kiss to attack his sculpted jawbone and neck. She peppered the exposed skin with kisses, licks and the occasional bites. Her hands left the mess of curls and trailed down his chest and side to his hips.

Derek gasped when he felt the little hands went from his hips to his ass and received a firm grip. "Meredith..." He moaned, feeling his self-control weaning rapidly. He can remind himself to behave, but not when Meredith was obvious taking such pleasure dominating and teasing the hell out of him and he didn't get to reciprocate. That is just not fair.

Purring in lust against his neck, Meredith hitched one leg and wrapped it around his waist, grounding herself against the steel, hard rod between his hips. Grinning at the way his hips were bucking frantically, she rolled her hips against his, playing him just a little more.

But she was just a moment too late, for she soon heard a loud feral growl and then her bare back was saying hello to the door, again. Every time Derek promised to keep his hands to himself, he ends up reversing their stances and pressed her flush between the door and him.

Now, both of her legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed, while Derek took his sweet time sucking and biting on the cream skin of her neck, no doubt giving her a bruise later.

"Derek, you promised..." She whined a little.

"m not sorry." He mumbled against her skin. His hands held her ass firmly as he ground against her.

"We're going to be late again." She said, despite the fact that she was also hungrily seeking for his neck.

"We're always late."

"Exactly."

"It's bad for...ooohhh..." Derek had unclasped her bra and was rolling one nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he flicked the other with the tip of his tongue.

"More..." She whimpered, her hands once again in his hair, holding him willingly captive to her breasts.

Meredith was suddenly airborne, before she felt her bare back met the soft coldness of their bed. "Let's get you out of these clothes, okay?"

Meredith moaned her assent, her own hands aiming for the hem of his sweater. "Work..."

"I'll write you a note later."

"They don't work."

"Don't care."

--------------------------------------------------

Their exceptional lateness to the hospital made Meredith suffer more than usual, even now as a resident. Mark pointing and smirking at the obvious mouth size bruise on her neck didn't help much, though it was all in good humour.

Meredith didn't get to see much of Derek in the morning, except the quick wave as they crossed path in the hallway. They were able to get caught up though in the afternoon.

"Hello, Meredith." He cooed again, standing directly in front of her while she leaned against a corner in the empty elevator.

"Hey," She smiled tiredly, while he carefully stroked the smooth skin of her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Not too bad today?" He asked with concern. She just shrugged. Being the constant topic of the hospital's gossip centre had made them both develop a tough skin against those comments.

"You look quite tired, though." Derek noted, seeing the telltale dark circles under her luminescent green eyes.

"Wonder why?" She countered sarcastically, referring to their heated and never ending sexathon last night.

"I'll say I'm sorry, but I'm not really." Derek laughed, holding her small body close against his, one hand cupping her head as he swayed both of them slowly from side to side. Thank God for old, slow as slug elevators.

She reached her arms up to lock behind his neck, seeing him smile warmly before he dropped soft but still passionate kisses all over her face.

Cute and small as she is, most people perceive her as fragile though Derek knew she was anything but. After all that they had being through, and what he put her through, it is a miracle that they are now standing together in the elevator, happily married. She understood him, saw his strength and pushed him in his moment of weakness. She knew him for who he is, and she made him felt free and happy. He just hoped that he can return the favour just as much.

Unfortunately, the elevator dinged for the doors to slide open, Derek nuzzled his face into her distinctive, lavender scented hair and whispered into the delicate shell of her ear, "I'll get some Italian take outs and run you a bath tonight?"

"Okay." She nodded at him with a grin and stepped out of the steel cubicle.

----------------------------------------

"Home sweet home." Derek grinned, it was the end of both of their shifts, which he coordinated on their schedule, of course. Meredith had just stepped into the elevator and he swiftly reaching for the 'close door' button, even though Mark was just steps behind his wife and gestured gagging at him. He likes make outs in the elevator without people watching, so what?

Meredith mirrored his grin and stepped innocently into his outstretched arms and sighed in contentment as they closed protectively around her. His lips were soon latched onto hers as he spun them around and quickly but gently pressed her against the walls of the elevator.

"We're going home, already!" Meredith managed to gasp out when they both came up for air.

"Are you complaining?" Derek laughed against her collarbone, while he pulled on the neckline of her shirt.

"No," She giggled. "Are you going to give me a sponge bath, later?"

"I'll give you so much more." He laughed as they walked out onto the main floor of the hospital, his arms wrapped securely and possessively around her hips, while she had her arms wrapped around his waist under his coat.

**Now send me some loves!**


End file.
